Takehisa Hinawa
is a Second Generation Company lieutenant of the Special Fire Force Company 8. Appearance Hinawa is a young man with a short crop of brown hair, with bangs that hang just above his brown eyes, and dons glasses. He wears bunker gear, which consists of a dark tank top, buckled at the waist with a belt, which presses a middle part that's strapped to his shoulders, and trousers. Those are later topped by a protective outer jacket, the buttons of which are in the shape of cross-like symbols, and a helmet. Hinawa also wears a neck protector, protective gloves and dark boots. Parts of his outfit are coated with blue lines. On the battlefield, Hinawa is seen carrying a plethora of different artillery. Other than this attire, he also wears an orange jumpsuit, dark shoes and a cap. As the story progresses, his various hats showcase outlandish designs. Hinawa's outfits contain patches with "8" on them, which signify his affiliation to the 8th Special Fire Brigade. Personality Hinawa is almost always seen with a stern look on his face, giving him an intimidating exterior. He is a very serious individual and doesn't like wasting time by joking around; never beating around the bush. He has shown strong leadership qualities, observing and understanding situations almost immediately and coming up with a plan. Hinawa is calm and resourceful, not bothered by Akitaru's antics, telling him to rather focus on the task at hand. He is deductive, as he determined that Shinra joined the brigade in order to make-up for his past mistakes.Chapter 0, pages 36-37 When on the battlefield, he was shown to be rather rough, but also caring. He is also rather close to Maki and often scolds her for playing with flames, though he is rather strict with his other team-mates as well.Chapter 2, page 14 Hinawa himself has stated that he does not have the virtue to forgive evil-doers.Chapter 10, page 13 While the pair served in the military, Hinawa noted that Maki had an exceptional work ethic, but felt that her kind nature would be her downfall and would render her dedication meaningless. This assessment highlights that, in spite of his bluntness and stoicism, Hinawa does care for his allies. Hinawa himself was confused what his friend Tōjō pointed out this criticism was founded on compassion, instead of callous logic. While Hinawa has maintained his serious and somewhat antagonistic personality over the years, he has expressed a willingness to help his allies. Such as when Shinra was troubled by an encounter with Joker, Hinawa informed him that he would always be there to help sure with any issues he had. Furthermore during his battle with Arrow, Hinawa felt that his life was meaningless and nobody should care whether he lived or died because he was willing to throw his life away if the situation called for it. However, Hinawa's concern that his death would negatively impact his subordinate's well being served as his motivation to survive. Taking extreme measures to achieve victory that left him incapacitated and showcasing defiance when other members of the White-Clads confronted him while he was powerless to stop them. Abilities Hinawa is a Second Generation, who has awakened the ability to manipulate flames through the use of firearms, such as a machine gun or a pistol, which he wields on the battlefield. Hinawa's ability allows him to control the gunpowder inside bullets, making the impact they make stronger or weaker, depending on the situation. He can use this ability to make his bullets non-lethal.Chapter 13, page 10 With "Trajectory Control", Hinawa can change the trajectory of his bullets, which allows him to shoot his targets at any given angle and from longer distances, and with "Bullet Speed Control" he can accelerate said bullets, leaving behind a trail of fire. With "Ricochet Control", Hinawa can force his bullets to rebound, bounce or skip off a surface, increasing their velocity. Hinawa is also equipped with a Special Fire Extinguishing Bullet, which allows him to subdue and slow down an Infernal's movements with relatively ease. Plot Introduction arc Hinawa, alongside the rest of the Special Fire Force Company 8, arrives to save a train station from an Infernal. Once there, Hinawa uses the Special Fire Extinguishing Bullet to distract the threat, giving Akitaru the chance to strike it with his weapon. Later, he greets Shinra when he arrives at the headquarters and questions the boy's motives, after he reveals his ambition to become a hero. Hinawa is present in a meeting, during which Akitaru delivers a speech about the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon. Later that night, the brigade moves out to a factory where they encounter Saeko, who is defeated by Shinra, after which Hinawa subtly shows how proud he is of the new recruit by putting a helmet on his head. When Arthur and Shinra cause a ruckus on the church's roof, Hinawa arrives to see who's behind it. He sees Maki's flame creature and puts it out, then scolds the girl. Hinawa formally meets Arthur, informs him about the upcoming competition, and orders Maki to fight the two Third Generations, revealing that both he and Maki are former soldiers. After the battle between the three Fire Soldiers, Hinawa uses a fire extinguisher to put out Maki's gigantic fireball creature, much to the girl's dismay. Later, he gives a Seven-Style Fire Fighting Battleaxe to Shinra and moves out to the Iriya District with the rest of his team-mates. After their arrival, Hinawa looks upon a gigantic flame, coming from t apartment, thinking it to be Maki's doing. The whole brigade then storms into the room, where they spot Mikako's father. When Arthur impales the man with his weapon, the building's roof starts to collapse, but the team manages to escape. Hinawa is present during the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, where he helps out with rescuing Arthur, using a blanket to soften his fall. The next day, Hinawa reports the composition results of the substance Joker used at the tournament to Akitaru. He moves out with his team-mates to dispose of Setsuo Miyamoto. From inside the Matchbox, Hinawa scolds Shinra and Arthur for wandering off. He then tells the two to move on ahead, while the rest of the brigade will catch up to them at the scene. When the Infernal surrenders in hopes of having his life spared, Hinawa shoots him, refusing to forgive the man. This act, however, provides Setsuo with an opportunity to escape. Hinawa assures Shinra that the threat has to be taken care of without prejudice. When the brigade catches up to Shinra, Hinawa and the rest find themselves in a confrontation with the Special Fire Force Company 5. As Tōru mocks Akitaru, Shinra and Arthur jump in, but Hinawa and Maki detain the two, after which a stand-off between the brigades then catalyzed, but the two depart without any signs of struggle. VS. 5th Special Fire Brigade arc The next day, Hinawa is approached by Shinra, whom he shoots with his pistol, demonstrating his ability that allows him to make his bullets non-lethal, doing it as a reminder that the 8th Brigade will be facing people with unique abilities later on, not just regular Infernals. Afterwards, Hinawa begins training the Fire Soldiers on the roof and informs Shinra of Hibana's past. Later, when the 8th Special Fire Brigade infiltrates the Special Fire Force Combine 5, Hinawa finds himself in a fight against Tōru, making quick work of him with his Ricochet Control while being protected from his Backdraft Bubblish Gum by Maki. Afterwards, the 3 Angels of the 5th confront them and use their Ignition Ability to attempt to take the pair down, but Hinawa prevails with by using his firearms to take out all of the Angels, alongside Maki's help. Hinawa suggests to search for the documents that the 5th may be hiding about the phenomenon, and the two set off. VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc Hinawa attends the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral alongside Hibana in order to check in on Shinra and Arthur's progress of gathering information on the culprit, who has been artificially creating Infernals in the Shinjuku District, which is under the jurisdiction of the Special Fire Force Company 1. Preacher Pursuit arc Asakusa arc Netherworld arc Separated from his team, Hinawa wanders the Nethers trying to find them only to end up attacked by Arrow and engaging in a long distance fight with her. Arrow quickly presses on Hinawa with her explosive arrows with him being unable to counter due to her hiding in the dark. Moreover, the tunnel bus Hinawa was in locks (by Arrow's allies) preventing him from escaping. pressed by the fog and Arrow's attacks, he starts a counter attack with his shot guns using his abilities to maximize his shots' explosive power which, while making his shots power on par with Arrow, destroys his shot gun after one use, leading him to use multiple shot guns he had and wounding Arrow in the process (his shots power engulfing the whole tunnel). With both their powers running low, Hinawa close to passing out, and nearing a stalemate, both of them fire one last shot, only for Hinawa to use his ability again, transferring the fire power from Arrow's shot upon close contact between the two shots to his, ultimately winning the battle and taking down Arrow. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc Fifth Pillar arc Chinese Peninsula arc Haijima Industries arc Ōbi's Rescue arc Learning that Akitaru was arrested by Tokyo Army, and that they were in league with the White-Clad, Hinawa and his brigade decide to rescue him at the cost of being branded traitors to the empire. Viktor takes the brigade to Joker, leading to the criminal taking the fire soldiers to his underground secret base. Trivia * According to his Character Profile in Sparks of Truth (the English edition as printed in The Flowers of Edo ** Hinawa's favourite food is sushi, where as his least favoured food is anything eaten with alongside somebody with bad manners, ** Hinawa's favourite genre of music is Jazz, ** Dogs are Hinawa's favourite animals, ** He prefers colours with Earth Tones, such as green ** He prefers calm people, ** He respects both Captain Ōbi and Tōjō. While he struggles with Princess Hibana, Hinawa doesn't fear anyone in particular, ** His hobbies include hiking and camping, while his daily routine involves firearms maintenance and being convinced by store employees to buy overstocked clothing items, ** Hinawa's shoe size is 27.5cm and while his eyesight is 1.5 he suffers a strong astigmatism that demands the use of glasses. ** Hinawa enjoys all academic subjects but has a particular talent for Math. * Hinawa's age was initially listed 25 in his original character profile, however Atsushi Ohkubo has stated at Hinawa is in fact 28 years old in the Afterword of Volume 6Volume 6, Page 199. This mistake was corrected in the English version of his profile.Volume 6, Page 201 * Various Volume Extras reveal that Hinawa is feared by various members of Company 8 including; Maki, Shinra and Akitaru. This is in spite of Hinawa also being listed as having strong bonds with the majority of these characters and Akitaru outranking him. * Hinawa was ranked 9th in the Character Popularity Poll. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Second Generation Category:8th Special Fire Brigade Category:Fire Soldier Category:Lieutenants